rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CptHayleySpears/Sample of a little something I'm brewing!
"...Hayley Spears had more time on warships than most qualified navigators, and she knew the stastistics as well as any of them, but she still didn't like the idea of crossing the sea on a civilian transport cargo ship. Maybe because of the presanse of her (soon to be) wife and son-in-law made her a little itchier than usual. No, that wasn't right. She wasn't itchy at all. Not about sailing, anyway. It was just a lingering... god damn, what is it? she asked herself. Next to her, in the circular window seat, Serophec Tyo was immersed in the Saradomin Bible she started following the day before, while Hayley was trying to concentrate on the current issue of the Kinsha versus the White Knights, and wondering what was putting the cold-air feeling between the two rival factions. She started to look around the cabin for any signs of danger but abruptly stopped herself. There wasn't anything wrong that she could see, and she didn't want to seem like a nervous sailor to the crew and passangers. She sipped at the glass of her wine, shook her shoulders, and went back to the brand new news article on how "peaceful" the world was. Righ''t. She grimaced. Well, yes, she had to admit that things were hell of a lot better than they'd been for nearly all of her life. No more swimming out of a warship to do a collection on a Kandarin Beach, or flying into Al-Kharid via gnome glider the Kharidians didn't like very much, or swimming up a fetid river in Karamja to rescue a lost Temple Knight unit. Someday maybe Glenn Grim would talk her into making a book on her career. Problem was, who'd belive it- and would the Temple Knights ever allow her to tell her tales except on her own deathbed? She was not in a rush for that, not with a new family to start. Damn. She grimaced, unwilling to contemplate that development. Serophec must have caught a silver crossbow bolt on their proposal night, and Andy glowed more about it than she did..." Hayley looked back to “peasant class”- the curtain wasn't in place yet-and there they were, holding hands while the stewardess did the safety lecture. ''If the ship started sinking under the water, reach under your seat for the life preserver and inflate it by pulling... she'd heard that one before. The bright yellow life preservers would make it if anything, some what easier for a search team to find the sunken ship, and that was about all they were good for. Hayley looked around the cabin again. She felt a draft on her neck. Why? The stewardess made the rounds, removing her wine glass as the ship sailed deeper into the sea. Her last stop was by Gorkas over on the left side of the “royalty” cabin. Hayley caught his eye and got a funny look back as the Fremmenik adjusted his ass on his seat into the upright position. Him, too? Wasn't that something? Gorkas Jorikson had been an Acolyte in the White Knights before being permanately transferred to the Temple Knights. His position was similar to Hayley's-the one you called in to take care of business when the gentley people in the field got a little too skittish. Gorkas and hayley had hit it of right away on the job in Morytania 8 years before, and the Asgarnian was pleased to be working with him again on a more regular basis, even if they were both too old for the new “fun” stuff. Administration wasn't exactly Hayley's idea of what her job should be, but she had to admit she wasn't twenty anymore... or thirty... or even forty! A little too old to run down alleys and jump over walls... Andy had said that to her only a week before in Hayley's office at the Temple Knight Headquarters, rather more respectfully than usual, since he was trying to make a logical point to the monther-in-law. What the hell, Hayley told herself, it wa sremarkable enough that she was still alive to gripe about being old-no, not old, older. Not to mention he was respectable now as Grandmaster of the new agency. Grandmaster. A polite term. But you didn't say no to the King, especially if he happened to be your friend. So yeah, basically this is a story I'm writing up for my own self-enjoyment; Documenting Hayley's past history as well as a small plot I'm planning. This is just a sample of the first chapter; Which is much larger and more detailed. What do you guys think? Bear in mind that this is all fictional; never happened in role-play and probably never will. The characters I've used have existed and I may or may not have modified some of them to my story's plot. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts